


Time Can Change Things

by The_idea_master



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong and threatens Lena'a life things will change for the young Brit. When Widowmaker gets caught in the damage of the same mission that threatens Lena's life  Angela must save both of them but that means inviting the Widow into her home.What confuses not only the doctor, but Lena, and Widowmaker as well is why in the world Talon would injure their prized sniper and why they would leaver her to die.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you certain it's in 'ere Winston?" Lena asked sprinting into the nearest building a tall sky scraper it's rip peeking into the clouds that hung low in the sky. 

Down below Pharah was keeping the enemy at bay as Talon soldiers attempted to follow Tracer inside. With the help of D.Va, Winston had been able to locate one of Talon's supporters who were attempting to ship out a payload to the criminal agency. 

Of course it was up to Overwatch to halt its progress. Thus Lena was on the prowl scanning every floor for any Talon agents who may have made it inside. 

"Should be." Winston responded over the coms. The mission was to not only halt the transaction of money but collect a hard drive that had files from Talon stored on it. Lena had no doubt hat of given enough time Winston could get past whatever technological defenses protected said files. 

"Oh no you don't." There was a flash of purple and Lena skidded to a stop as Sombra appeared in front of her. 

"Sombra." Lena scowled. 

"You may be quick but I'm faster." She smirked cracking her knuckles and vanished once more. Lena knew what she was up to, if Sombra got to the hard drive first there wouldn't be much left to recover. Setting her jaw she blinked up to the next floor and then the one quickly after that only pausing a millisecond to look around. If Sombra wasn't there then the drive was on a different floor. 

"Shooter on the roof. Agh." Winston let out a growl of pain. Lena knew who it was immediately. 

"Pharah. Widow on the roof." She breathed eyes still scanning as she passed from floor to floor. 

"I cannot leave! Talon will storm the building." Pharah growled as the sounds of missiles exploding sounded through the coms. 

"Let 'em in love. They can't catch me." Lena replied smiling slightly to herself. The sound of her another cry of pain from Winston was all the motivation needed for Pharah to switch tactical positions. 

"Qué?" Came a surprised Hispanic accent. Lena blinked onto the floor just as Sombra stared confused at a waiting Soldier 76. 

"You left the back entrance open." He chuckled voice raspy as ever. 

"Boy am I glad ta see you." Lena smiled but her fortune didn't last long. A loud bang sounded and a window shattered nearby. Eyes shifting towards the chaos she stared wide eyed at the plane hovering in the air guns steaming. It rotated slowly the back opening up like a large gaping mouth. 

There stood Repear dark clothes billowing in the air. "Get in!"

Sombra didn't hesitate to turn on her heels and sprint towards the lift. Jack didn't wait to follow in pursuit. 

"Wait!" Lena called as Sombra leapt from the shattered window and the plane began to pull away from the window. Jack missed it by mere centimeters and he was thrown into a free fall. 

"Winston! Pharah! Jack's in trouble." Lena cried running to the edge of the shattered window and staring down wide eyed as Jack rumbled through the air. 

"On it." Pharah replied and seconds later she blasted by her blue suit nothing but a streak. Lena did not have time to see if Jack was rescued as the sound of engines throttling in the air matched the three new aircraft coming into focus. 

It took her a split second to notice the crackling of their guns and the launching of large rocket like missiles. Yelping in surprise she glanced down at her chest but the usual blue glow was faded. She was out of blinks and recalls. 

"Bloody hell!" In a frantic attempt to try and save herself she dove behind a desk and covered her head scrunching up into a tight ball. 

The sounds and heat came first but her senses were quickly extinguished. Winston stared up in horror at the smoking building that had just been bombarded with rockets. It's sturdy frame shifted and he could tell it was going to fail structurally. 

"Lena." He made a move forward when Pharah crashed to the ground with Jack in her grip. 

"Winston get back." But the gorilla was not having it. He attempted to barrel past the intimidating soldier in the Raptora suit. But it was no use. Pharah extended a hand and stopped him just as the upper half of the building came tumbling down. 

"Lena is inside!" Winston growled. 

"Getting yourself killed will help no one get Angela down here now!" Pharah responded and through the vision of her suit Winston could see the fear in her eyes as fire began to spread and rubble crashed to the ground. 

Nearby citizens began to panic as the building continued to crumble. Jack broke free from Pharah's grip and began corralling the onlookers away from the danger at hand. Pharah took to the sky scanning the building for any glimpse of Lena.

Heart pounding painfully against her ribs she saw nothing not even a hint. Luckily the building seemed to reach a somewhat stable state and no longer threatened to collapse. That could all change at any moment. Fortunately all Talon soldiers who had been on the lower levels had fled in a panic. 

The arrival of support took longer than any of them would have liked but at last the Overwatch aircraft landed kicking up a cloud of debris. Pharah swooped back down to the ground and immediately rushed towards the aircraft. 

"Where's Lena." Was Angela's first question and behind her Zarya clambered out. Pharah did not know what they would need the muscle for but if anything it was there I'd need be. 

"I don't know. I scanned the building I saw no trace of her." Pharah couldn't keep the panic from her voice. 

"I'm going inside." Angela took a step towards the hazardous building when Pharah caught her arm. 

"It is not safe. The structure is barely holding together." Pharah couldn't stand the idea of Angela going inside that dangerous pit of doom. She couldn't handle it if something were to happen to Angela. 

"Lena is in there. Someone must help." And with that Angela was gone already flying up to the most traumatic area of it all. 

Angela darted in through the tongues of fire that licked at her legs and landed lightly on the ground. The heat of the flames was suffocating and the floor above had collapsed onwards clogging the level with large chunks of debris. 

"Lena!" She called making her way carefully around the room. She spotted what looked to be pale skin in the firelight and rushed over. To her surprise however it was not Lena who laid twisted an injured on the ground but a blue haired girl. The enemy. Widowmaker. 

Angela's first reaction was to recoil and move on but her inner doctor could not do such a thing on further inspection. Though an enemy she was still somewhat of a person. What confused her the most was why Talon would leave its best soldier behind let alone in a building they blew up. 

Widowmaker had a large gash across her forehead and if it weren't for her slowed heart there was a good chance she could have died from blood loss. A metal pipe most likely from some water networking in the building lay impaled through her right shoulder spearing her to the ground. 

Her left leg was trapped under a large chunk of concrete from the thick walls. Grunting Angela struggled to move the heavy debris. Slamming her shoulder into it with a muffle cry of pain she managed to shift the boulder like piece of concrete away. 

Picking up the cold skinned and nearly dead enemy Angela took off once more heading for solid ground below. The others waited expectantly while fire brigades crowded around ready to ease the flames into non existence.

"You bring her?" Winston bellowed. "Where is Lena."

"I could not leave someone in need behind." Angela replied curtly passing the enemy soldier off to Fareeha. "I'm going back."

Before anyone could proudest Angela was gone once more. By her estimations she had selected too high of a level and began checking ones towards the middle. The first three tries she had no luck which only caused her to panic. 

Angela could not imagine what she would do if she could not find Lena. Lena, the big ball of energy, the team's class clown so to speak, the girl who cared about everyone and took time to get to know them. It would be too quite without her around. 

Angela was about to give up when she spotted a glint of orange in the rubble that did not belong to the whisper of flames. Relief washed through her but she had yet to know if Lena was alive. 

What met her eyes once she picked her way over was heartbreaking. Lena laid curled up in a ball arms crossed over her shattered chrono accelerator. Her jacket had holes burned through it and steamed with heat. Lena's spiky hair was matted with blood and her giggled were shattered as well. 

The extent of her wounds were to hard to describe but what surprised Angela the most was when she picked Lena up the girl stirred. Lena's eyes fluttered open and focused unsteadily on the doctor. 

"Cheers...love." The Brit smiled weakly. Angela barely had the heart to laugh. She held Lena close to her chest and made her way back to the others. The relief was clear on their faces but it quickly shifted to worry. 

"I cannot do too much until we return to base." Angela spoke her worry thick in her voice. 

"Then we must go." Winston started towards the aircraft. 

"We must take care of this." Jack gestured to the crippled building with a somewhat grim look. "Only those injured and Angela may return. The rest of us must aid in this clean up."

"I do not like the idea." Fareeha grumbled crossing her arms in obstinance her gaze flickering to Angela with a concerned look. 

"I can handle this on my own. Winston can pilot." Angela said eager to help the fading Lena in her arms. "We must go. No more delays."

Winston nodded curtly and rushed towards the aircraft and clambered inside. Angela jogged towards the aircraft and the ramp immediately began to rise from behind her. 

She carefully set Lena down on a cot and across the way spotted the enemy laying unconscious as well. She did not feel particularly comfortable inviting the Talon agent into her home but Angela wasn't about to have blood on her hands when she could help it. 

She anxiously began to patch up the more minor injuries which weren't many but it gave her something to do on the long flight. There were times she was worried that Lena would not wake up, particularly when her vitals dropped too much, but Angela had to give Lena credit. The young Brit was a fighter. 

She would claw her way back from the brink each time. Angela could do nothing but promise one thing, "Hang in there Lena. Help will come soon."


	2. Chapter Two

Voices faded in and out of focus for a moment. Lena barely had her wits about her but she knew who they belonged to, she could not forget the voices of her friends. She felt no pain and only desired to open her eyes yet they refused to respond. Swallowing hard her throat felt like sand paper and the saliva nearly burned her parched throat. at last her eyes flickered open ever so slightly and she was blinded by the brightness of the world around her.   
Squinting she slowly forced her eyelids open more and glanced about trying to collect her surroundings. She was in the medical bay. Why? And then she remembered, the mission, the Talon aircraft. The missiles pelting the building and everything going a deep black.   
Struggling into a sitting position Lena's hearing seemed to return to her and her senses flooded back to life and her brain was bombarded by information. Angela's voice was the first one she heard, she sounded agitated even on the verge of being angry.   
"Calm down. I am trying to aid you." Lena immediately shifted her focus towards the noise and her heart nearly stopped. She recognized the woman glaring daggers at Angela with her cold eyes assessing how she could take out the doctor and make a break for freedom. What surprised Lena the most was not that Widowmaker was in the medical bay but the fact that the other woman was severely injured. A blood soaked bandaged was wrapped tightly around one of her shoulders and a portion of her face was covered in bandages as well with stitches peaking out of the top and bottom.   
"I see the look in your eyes. Don't even try it or I will injure more than you already are." Fareeha stood nearby leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and glare daring Widowmaker to even make a move.   
"What's going on loves?" Lena asked breaking the tension. The Swiss doctor turned around with glee filled surprise.   
"Lena." She beamed rushing over to the now awake Brit.   
"Good ta see ya too but what's happening here?" Lena braced herself for the doctor's hug but Angela was gentle like always.   
"Why don't you ask her?" Fareeha asked still glaring pointedly at Widowmaker.   
"Please, if I knew what happened I can assure you I would not be stuck with you disgusting and pathetic group of people. The last thing I want is your company." Widowmaker's eyes narrowed even more if it was possible. "You're lucky I don't kill you all right now."  
"That's not very nice love. Not if the doctor's patched you up." Lena replied with a frown.   
"She needs answers it is the only reason I am sure of as to why she has yet to try anything daring." Angela studied the enemy.   
"Answers for what?" Lena questioned her curiosity piquing.   
"Talon ditched her and she nearly died in the explosion isn't that right?" Fareeha explained raising an eyebrow at the cold woman still glaring about.  
"Sombra and Reaper got away." Lena nodded. "They didn't get you love? What'd you do? Finally get on their nerves with the edgy spider stuff."  
Fareeha and Angela both laughed at the joke before Jack entered and cleared his throat looking wearily at Widowmaker. Lena, Angela, and Fareeha immediately cut their laughter short and looked at him expectantly.   
"Pardon my interruption but we need to figure out where we are putting her." Jack gestured to Lena's rival. "Quite frankly I feel as though we should fly her out of here and drop her off someplace. I do not like the idea of keeping her in base."   
"Wise." Widowmaker smirked. "Inviting the spider into your web was not smart was it doctor?"  
Angela bristled at the comment but Lena rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we could let 'er stay with Winston."  
"The monkey?" Widowmaker sneered.  
"He's not a monkey. He's a scientist!" Lena retorted crossing her arms and letting out an irritated huff. "Besides he has opposable thumbs."   
Lena wiggled her thumbs for emphasis earning an amused look from Fareeha. Jack grumbled and seemed to contemplate something. Everyone waited in silence for him to come up with a decision.   
"Widowmaker can only stay on  few conditions. You do not try to kill or injure anyone in this base understood? I will make sure I send an elite team to try and arrange an exchange with Talon. You for something in return. In the meantime I think it would be best if you selected where you stay. I am not going to be guilty of sticking you with some poor and unfortunate soul." Jack spoke gruffly leaving no room to argue even for the enemy.   
"Fine." Widowmaker had a cool placid look on her face and without hesitation declared she would be rooming with me. Lena knew it was for no other purpose than to annoy her, get under her skin, and if nothing else learn more about her rival. It caused a jolt of red hot anger to pass down Lena's spine.   
"Me?!" Lena scoffed indignantly. "As if. I am not puttin' up with 'er."  
Jack looked between both Angela and Fareeha to see if either of them would be willing to take the spider themed annoyance off of Lena's hands. Fareeha shook her head no with more inflection that was probably needed. Angela gave Lena an apologetic look but politely refused.  
"Sorry kid. Looks like she's your problem." Jack said turning curtly on his heel and striding out.  
"She's always my problem!" Lena cried in despair and slumped over onto the cot she was sitting on feeling her chest deflate. All it took was Widowmaker's humorless laugh to make LEna despise her own existence. "Shut the hell up would ya?"  
Once Widowmaker was effectively hand cuffed for her short journey through the compound Lena was forced to escort her rival to their now shared quarters. Lena grudgingly allowed the woman entrance before following her inside. Lena's quarters were surprisingly tidy and there wasn't much of a homely feel to it which secretly surprised Widowmaker.   
"Welcome." Lena said dryly gesturing to everything with a sarcastic spread of the arms.   
"Charming Cherie." Widowmaker pursed her lips and walked about eyes scanning everything for hidden details Lena did not know even herself. Every ounce of Lena's being was screaming at her to kick this person out Widowmaker had no right to Lena's privacy yet circumstances clearly had another idea.   
"Make yourself comfy. Don't break anythin' and I won't have ta kick your ass." Lena grumbled. "If you'll excuse me I am going to try and make a phone call."  
"Awe, are you going to call Mama and Papa?" Widowmaker chuckled dryly and in a mocking manner.   
"At least I have and care about my parents." Lena grumbled not seeing the hard stare her rival was giving her. Lena was not looking forward to even spending one day with this infuriating person. She prayed to whatever powers above that Jack make the exchange quick and efficient or it might mean the loss of Lena's sanity all together. Lena could only hope for at least something to go smoothly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena glared angrily at the woman across from her. "I said don't touch anything. This is the third thing you've broken!"

"Oops." Came the sarcastic response as Lena studied the broken fragments of a picture frame. 

"You're not sorry at all. Touch anythin' else and I'll blast ya to pieces." Lena threatened snagging the picture before Widowmaker could get a good look at it. Or so she thought. 

"Who is the red head?" She asked smugly studying the interior of the room most likely for something else to break or at least ruin. 

"None of your bloody business and don't touch that!" Lena grumbled as Widowmaker picked up a leather backed book and flicked through the laminated pages. 

"I didn't expect you to be the type to scrap book." The blue skinned woman mused tilting the book her golden eyes narrowing at its contents. She huffed and tossed it lazily over her shoulder. "You've neglected to answer my question cherie."

"A friend." Lena stood and picked up the book a gift Winston had given her. It was one of her favorite possessions full of pleasant memories and times when things were easier. 

"Hm. Oh." Lena glanced up to see her extremely annoying rival somehow perched on the back of her desk chair, perfectly balanced with her knees tucked up to her chest, staring at the books haphazardly Steven on its surface. "Who knew you could read." 

Lena was starting to consider jumping out the window. It couldn't be worse than the pest she was having to deal with currently. There was a light snapping and Lena curled her fingers on irritation as her rival broke each of her pencils in half for mere amusement. 

"Jack better hurry up with whatever he's got planned." Lena mumbled with a sigh and sat on the edge of her bed once more. Silence filled the room which was the first since she'd gotten a new roommate. 

After a while however it started to become suspicious and Lena glanced about in search of the other person. When she didn't spit her a quick spurt of panic fluttered her heart. Lena caught glimpse of the air vent panel in the roof scattered on the floor. 

"Are ya frickin' kidding me?" Lena scoffed staring up at the open air vent. With an aggravated growl she hoisted herself up into it with ease. The only problem was that Lena had no idea where the little spider had scurried off to. She strained her ears for any hint of a sound and when she heard none sighed before selecting a route. 

Part of her wondered if she should have sounded an alarm, then again that would have stopped the escapee. She was as slippery as an eel. Lena clambered not so quietly through the right space a small bit of sweat coating her forehead from the closed space. 

Strands of her hair began to stick to her forehead much to her disliking. Lena was certain she'd taken the wrong direction at first but she soon discovered she was wrong. 

Her breath caught in her threat in a surprised gasp as she fell through the air vent having not seen the lack of an air vent cover over the opening. She landed painfully on the ground the breath fleeing from her lungs leaving her gasping like a fish. 

Struggle to her feet she glanced about eyes straining on the surprisingly dark room. Lena didn't recognize where she was and was thankful for the accelerator in her chest which provided at least some light. 

The only problem was that the spider was no where to be found as far as Lena could see. She fumbled her way to the door and rushed out of it into a hallway that was familiar. Urgency was of the utmost improbable. She couldn't screw this up Jack would be utterly furious. 

So she began to run, well, sprint more like it ignoring anyone who tried to say hello. She made her way past the cafeteria and skidded to a halt. A deep rooted anger began to bubble up in her veins. Taking a few steps backwards she peered into the room full of tables and varieties of food to see a smug expression on a familiar face. 

"What in the bloody hell?" Lena fumed storming inside to where Widowmaker sat at a table looking somewhat bored and picking at a plate full of food. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked French accent matching her coy expression perfectly. 

"If you wanted food you should have told me instead of giving me a heart attack." Lena's voice was louder than she intended it to be and drew the weary glance of Zarya who stood and rolled her shoulders. 

"Is the bug giving you problems Lena?" She asked voice threatening towards the enemy. 

"Ah how adorable you have body guards." Widowmaker sighed resting her cheek on her hand expression blank. 

"No I'm fine Zarya thank you." Lena sighed smiling gratefully at her friend. Zarya's gaze narrowed as she studied the enemy. 

"You give problems I'll break you like a toothpick." The warning was clear as far as Lena was concerned and she'd never seen anyone take a threat from Zarya so lightly. 

"If you say so." Widowmaker shrugged and Lena got the impression that the blue woman wasn't the slightest bit afraid of the beast of a Russian. Then again Lena knew how deadly the spider was. "Honestly this place is...boring. I'll look forward to leaving."

"French." Zarya huffed turning and leaving while grumbling something in Russian. 

"Fine by me. I'll gladly get rid of you." Lena rolled her eyes and sighed grudgingly having to keep an eye on the annoyance. 

"Ah what happened to your energy cherie? No quips? Your spunkiness is gone. Better find it." Lena didn't feel like being slinky at the moment. She was fine annoying the hell out of her rival on the battlefield but now the tables had turned and she wasn't quite sure how she liked it.

"Lena." Lena smiled brightly when she heard the Swiss accent and let out a sigh of relief turning to face the doctor making her way over. "Everything has been arranged. We're meeting outside. Suit up I'm not sure how this will go."

It took a moment for Lena to figure out what Angela was insinuating and then recalled Jack's plan for an exchange with Talon. 

"What do I do with her?" Lena asked hitting a thumb over her shoulder at Widowmaker. 

"I'll convince Fareeha to temporarily babysit. She owes me a favor." Angela said shooting the enemy a weary look. 

"Great." Lena smiled before whispering. "You have no idea how awful she is."

"I'm sure I have an idea." Angela said resting a hand on Lena's shoulder the two girls walking out. Lena walked back to her quarters but found that with each step the more nervous she became. 

Talon was always unpredictable things could go either way, very good, or very bad. It all depended on how much they wanted their assassin back. Lena felt a small bit of comfort once she was dressed for possible conflict. A bit of her former confidence sparking back to life. 

Shoes padding lightly on the floor she headed to Jack's office wear the man was dressed in his gear and waiting. His raspy voice greeted her upon her entrance. "I hope you're up for a ride."

"Where to?" Lena asked quizzically. 

"Not far. A remote sight. I hope things weren't too troublesome." Jack said. 

"She trashed my room things were great." Lena replied sarcastically. Jack's expression, or at least what Lena could see of his expression, softened. 

"Thank you for taking the burden. We'll be rid of her soon and the two of you can go back to trying to kill one another." Jack chuckled deeply earning a slight smile from Lena. 

"Maybe. When do we leave, love?" Lena asked tapping her fingers impatiently on her leg. 

"Now. You may walk with me." Jack offered exiting his office with Lena railing close behind him. The two walked in silence as they made their way to the hangar where a ship was already waiting for departure. 

Lena smiled at its familiar sight the giddiness that came with the prospect of a mission causing her adrenaline to grow. She scrambled up the ramp into the aircraft to find its familiar interior. 

A med for just in case it was needed. Seats of course with some supply rates strapped underneath. Otherwise it was fairly bland and the overhead storage remained empty. Lena and Jack were the first ones to board. 

Jack had offered to fly as Lena had already handled a lot for the mission. Lena sat down in her usual spot and waited impatiently her legs bouncing up and down restlessly as usual. Angela was the next to board. She smiled brightly at Lena and sat next to her. 

"I'm ready for this to be over." Lena sighed impatiently. 

"It will be. Things will go smoothly I hope." Angela promised resting a hand lightly on Lena's leg to keep it from bouncing much to Lena's dismay. The next addition to the team was Jessie. He quietly tipped his hat and sat down stretching out. 

The last two to arrive were a comical sight. Fareeha looked like she was ready to explode similarly to her rockets. She walked stiffly with fists clenched while the spider walked smugly next to her. The smoothness of the latter's gate in stark contrast to Fareeha's. 

Lena felt sorry for her friend. She knew exactly how infuriating the spider could be, especially when you could hardly arouse a response from her. It was as though whatever you said was processed as a computer processed a code. It was just a system. 

"I am going to kill her." Fareeha looked like she was seriously considering her own words before sitting down next to Angela and cursing frantically in Arabic. 

On the other hand Widowmaker sat beside Jessie and stole his hat turning it over on her hands despite his protests. 

"What in tarnations! Give that back would ya?! I ain't 'fraid to shoot!" He hissed but it was to no avail as the spider turned it over on her hands once more and tossed it aside without any sign of interest. 

"No killing." Jack spoke up running a quick inspection in the back before returning to the cock pit where the thrum of engines soon rattled the ship. Moments later they were in open skies flying smoothly through the clouds. Lena could see the aviation in her team and decided to try and lighten the mood. 

"So I learned that Genji has a Pokémon obsession." Lena said smiling brightly. "Saw a binder full of cards under his bed!"

Jessie snorted. "Typical. Ya know his brother likes them Yugio cards."

Angela giggled. "Don't tease them."

"What makes ya think I'd do such a thing?" Jessie asked with a smirk. 

"Because you're Jessie." Fareeha snorted as if it were obvious which it was. 

"Ya know I bet ya Morrison's got some sorta obsession too." Jessie said thoughtfully. "What'd ya think it is?"

"Probably sunglasses. He'd have loads of 'em I bet." Lena laughed imagining a dresser full of shades of different brands and colors. 

"He must be a nerd. If anything he likes older things. Maybe music." Angela suggested. 

"He's always wearing pants bet you it's a sock fetish. He probably has hot dog ones." Fareeha smiled as the others laughed. 

The conversation died down as the feeling of the aircraft descending brought nerves to life. Lena resumed bouncing her legs to try and relieve some of her jitters but it was no use. 

The gentle thug of the landing signaled they were on solid ground. Lena was the first to stand and waited anxiously for the ramp to lower. Once it did she quickly jumped out onto solid ground enjoying the light breeze as the others filed our. 

Lena noticed that Fareeha clipped not one but two sets of handcuffs to Widowmaker's wrists most likely as extra precaution. Jack walked around from the front gesturing for us to hurry. 

Lena didn't hesitate to follow orders and felt her heart pound at the sight of at least a dozen Talon operatives standing with guns in hand their own aircraft nearby. 

"We have what you want." Jack called remaining a safe distance back. Even from here however Lena could feel the tension in the air. "Did you follow the agreement?"

"Yes." The leader spoke straightening slightly. He held up what looked like a smooth black card. 

Jack nodded and motioned for Fareeha to escort the spider forward. Lena couldn't help but watch in curiosity. At the sight of their sniper the soldiers did not respond they were as cold as she was.

"Don't try anything." Jack grumbled taking the widow by her elbow and escorting her forward. The single Talon soldier took a few step forwards and extended his arm forward the black card glistening in the light. 

Lena observed the ranks of the enemy her eyes trying to make out anything odd. The soldier on the far right end shifted his feet slightly. Lena's eyes narrowed and she focused back on the exchange at hand. If it hadn't been for her paying attention she wouldn't have noticed the soldier's free hand holding something that shown silver. 

Reacting immediately as Jack reached out for the card and let go of the enemy Lena blinked in front of him. The flash of light surprised her but she managed to catch the enemy's hand twisting the blade out of his grasp. Jack gave a startled noise and took a step back as the others raised their guns. 

Bullets rang out and Lena turned grabbing Jack and recalling back to her former position,m. The others were already scrambling for cover. Jack rolled behind the landing gear aircraft raising his gun to fire back. Lena ran swiftly as a spray of bullets pelted the ground next to her. 

"Bloody arseholes." She cursed sliding behind a tree and raising her blasters. Peeking around the trunk she scanned the battle area. What surprised her the most was the fact that the enemy appeared to be shooting at their ally as well. 

Lena was sure that if the Widow hadn't been swift on her feet she'd have been cut down immediately. What confused her was why. Why on earth would they do something like that? Lena groaned her judgment getting the best of her and she blinked forward snagging her rival from the conflict and recalling into her former cover. 

"Stay here." Lena sprinted out into the open firing at will. She clipped an enemy on the shoulder who fell to the ground and Jack took care of the rest. 

"Push forward!" He yelled as the enemy started to advance. We couldn't give them anymore ground. A flash of blue in the sky and moments later a barrage of rockets and explosions face them the cover they needed to move forward. 

Lena took the opportunity to blink behind enemy lines and attack from behind. However in the dust she misjudged an attack and felt a boot slam into her gut. Crashing to the ground she scrambled to her feet and ducked a gloved punch. 

Spinning she swept the legs out from beneath her attacker and planted a firm boot to his face rendering him unconscious. A blast stung her shoulder and she staggered firing blindly over her shoulder. 

The dust began to clear and Lena found that she was alone on the enemies side. Cursing in her head she moved in a flash shooting one in the back before bashing her gun into the jaw of another. 

A flash of white and whatever enemy was targeting her from behind was completely leveled by Angela. If there was one thing you didn't know about the doctor it was that her expression in battle was absolutely terrifying. 

"Thanks doc!" Lena breathed skidding to a halt and dropping to the ground to avoid a spray of bullets. The crackling of weapons letting loose their fury swarmed her senses. Whatever organization the enemy had was completely abandoned and bullets reigned from everywhere as they scattered. 

Lena made a move to flee, to shoot from cover, when she heard the cries of pain. Spinning quickly she gasped in surprise seeing the spray of bullets that had collided with Angela's body. A white hot fury exploded in her veins. No one, and she meant no one, hurt her friends. 

The tackling of weapons from behind began to die down but Lena pounced unleashing her full furry. She tackled the soldier in her rage and sat upon him letting her fists fly in anger. 

She punched despite the pain flaring in her knuckles. The goggles the enemy wore shattered causing glass to pierce through her gloves but she didn't care at all. Blood poured from his nose and the corner of his mouth but Lena still didn't stop. At least not until two strong arms pulled her from the victim. 

"Enough. Enough Lena. It's over." Jack replied gruffly setting her back down on her own to feet. Chest heaving Lena kicked the ground causing dirt to settle on the man in a petty last spurt of her dying anger. 

"We need to leave. Now." Lena blew hair out of her face and turned to see a an unconscious form of Angela cradled carefully in Fareeha's arms. 

Lena scanned the battlefield for any sight of the blue skinned woman. "Go. I'll only be a moment."

She ran back to the place she had left her rescuee only to find the place empty. Lena sighed in disbelief. "How could she?"

In all honesty Lena should have expected this. Of course she wouldn't stick around whether or not Lena saved her life. Shaking her head she had no time to dwell on the circumstances and sprinted back to the ship. Her friend's life was in danger. She would have to focus on that. And that alone. 

Lena only hoped that wherever her rival was, she'd find her and drag her back to Overwatch, because Lena wanted answers. Why the hell was Talon trying to kill their sniper?


	4. Chapter Four

Lena paced anxiously throughout the halls of the base chewing on her bottom lip in worry. She had yet to know of Angela's condition and although she was worried she was also itching to find the damn spider. 

She'd been saved twice by Lena and her friends how could she just run off without so much as a thank you. 

"Calm down." Lena turned at the sound of a deep German accent. 

"I can't help it. Ya know sittin' still is not something I do." Lena frowned crossing her arms to look pointedly at Reinhardt. 

"I just came to tell you that everything is fine. Angela won't be waking soon but she's stable so stop your worrying." Reinhardt smiled softly and patted Lena on the shoulder his large hand swallowing it up. 

"Right." Lena dogged in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Get some rest all that anxiety isn't good for you." Reinhardt chuckled walking down the hall his heavy footsteps loud. Nodding Lena hesitated in the hall way for a brief moment before setting her jaw. 

Furrowing her brow she walked quickly to her quarters. It didn't take long to suit up. Picking up her blasters she studied them briefly feeling her nerves steel. Slipping her goggles into place she rolled her shoulders. 

"Time to find the itsy bitsy spider." She mumbled. Heading back out the normal way would risk getting caught. Instead Lena glanced up at the air vent which remained open from earlier. "Up the split we go then."

Climbing up inside of it with ease Lena made her way through the ducts as quietly as possible mind focused on the mission. Getting to the hangar deck wouldn't be that hard, the problem remained only if someone else's was there. 

After another moment or two in the stuffy metal compartment Lena paused glancing down through a duct. As far as she could tell there was no one to stop her. Grunting she moved aside the grate and dropped down with ease skimming over to the aircraft. 

Slipping into the cockpit proved easy enough as well. Sitting in the pilot's chair she revved the engine smiling slightly. Flipping a switch she tested the acceleration and once she considered the aircraft warmed up well enough the flying vehicle lifted off the ground. 

The sky outside was dark and stars glittered brightly in the sky. Lena quickly switched off the cons knowing someone would notice the missing aircraft sooner or later. She didn't feel like dealing with such things at the moment, let alone Jack's temper. 

"Alright let's see where you could be." Lena mumbled making a straight shot for the battleground from earlier. It would be difficult to track her enemy in the dark but Lena was certain she could manage. 

The ride went smooth and Lena took a moment to appreciate the sky. It was clearer tonight than it ever had been before. She knew very few of the constellations, only the ones Winston had taught her for the most part. 

Lena's thoughts shifted briefly to Winston. He would certainly be worried about her, but Lena couldn't dwell on such things at the moment. She had a job at hand. 

The location was easy enough to find and after carefully settling the aircraft on the ground Lena snatched up a flashlight and headed outside. The world was quite and only the sound of a slight breeze created a small whisper of sound. 

Lena spotted the remains of conflict and was pleased to note that all Talon operatives had left. Less things to worry about she supposed. Lena made her way to the exact spot she'd left Widowmaker. Swiping the flashlight back and forth her eyes scanned intently for any sign of movement. 

Lena knew one thing, the assassin would be careful to cover her tracks, remaining invisible was important to her rival. But Lena also knew one thing, she was human, and humans made mistakes, Lena just had to find them. 

After another moment of searching Lena nearly gave up until her beam of light glinted off of something metallic. Making her way over she noticed the scraps of the metallic cuffs her rival had been kept in previously. 

"Gotcha." Lena stopped down picking them up and examine them for a brief moment before tossing them aside. Her eyes followed the ground spotting a small speck of blood and another after it. "Not so careful after all."

Lena suspected her enemy had been grazed by a bullet, funny how something so small could give you away. Under the faint moonlight Lena followed the trail deeper into the woods not entirely sure where it was she was going. 

She walked for a long time eyes peeled and senses on overdrive. Her free hand held her gun just in case. She knew Widowmaker could be tricky. Eventually the tracks stopped at the side of a rode. 

"Damn it." Lena grumbled. She scanned the surrounding area once more desperate for a lead. She spotted dark tire tracks and fragments of glass littered in the ground. "Probably stole a car. What a bugger."

Lena shook her head but if she was good at one thing it was running. After noting the direction of the tire tracks Lena set off at a quick pace in pursuit. Just her luck the enemy would be long gone by now. Lena's hair bounced as she ran the breeze's cool fingers ruffling through her brown locks. 

She wasn't going to give up so easily. She wanted answers and more importantly she wanted Widowmaker to apologize for leaving after being rescued twice. Lena didn't expect to get an apology but that was the lesser problem at hand. 

Few vehicles passed by her while she ran and those that did the drivers only gave her weird looks. She was used to those expressions by now. At last Lena spotted another set of tracks and gave a relieved sigh as hey branched off onto another section of road, this time it was dirt. 

Making her way carefully along the shoulder of the road she caught sight of a dark silhouette in the distance belonging to some sort of cabin. "Probably broke in there too."

Lena wasn't the least bit surprised. The problem now was remaining quiet in her approach. Swallowing Lena steadied her nerves and crept closer. She switched off the flash light in her hand and tucked it away in her jacket. No need in giving her location away just yet. 

Slinking in the dark shadows cast by the house Lena checked the windows spotting nothing inside. Then again the lights were off. Lena carefully tested a door handle discovering it was locked. As far as she could tell there was no sign of forced entry. Then again who was she talking about the girl was clever she could have picked the lock and re locked it. 

Lena spotted a tower like structure resting on the roof. "Chimney."

It was a ludicrous idea but as far as she could tell it was the only way inside hat was quiet. Scrambling quietly up into the roof Lena crept over to the chimney and with a muffled and begrudging sigh slipped in. Pressing her feet against the small space and her palms she controlled her decent until at last her feet hit the floor. 

Thankfully the chimney was relatively clean yet some soot remained on her skin. 

"I didn't know Santa Claus was supposed to come." Lena flinched eyes scanning the dark for the face that would inevitably belong to the French accented woman. 

"Ho Ho Ho you're on the naughty list." Lena grumbled eyes scanning the dark for danger. 

"Oh Cherie I have broken the naughty list." Lena couldn't pinpoint her voice, it seemed to come from everywhere at once, even the humorless laugh after her words. 

Lena was about to shoot wildly when something that would have struck fear into anyone's heart caught her eye. Eight small red circles blinked to life in the dark nearly a foot away from in front of her. Eight evil red glowing circles. 

"You should not have come here." Lena didn't have much time to react before a hand gripped her threat slamming her back into the wall of the chimney. 

"I want answers!" Lena said only earning a tighter squeeze around her neck. 

"And you think I have them?" Widowmaker asked. 

"Yes." Lena croaked grilling her rival's wrist tightly in her hands. 

"I would not be here if I had answers." Widowmaker said dryly. Lena was seeing less now than she had been before if that was even possible as the oxygen was restricted from her lungs. 

"Then help me find them." Lena croaked her lungs brining as if a dozen small fires raged in them. 

"I do not ask for help let alone yours." Lena heard her enemy's voice as if it were miles away. How pathetic it would be for her to suffocate to death. Thankfully Widowmaker let go, why, Lena didn't know but it was well appreciated. 

Gasping for air Lena managed to force a sentence from her mouth. "I saved you!"

"I did not ask for saving." Came the snarky reply. "Besides someone who is dead doesn't need saving Cherie."

"So what? What do you do huh? My friend helped you and she's injured. You just left without a thank you or anythin' ." Lena said crawling to her feet anger causing her finger tips to tingle. 

"Is that what you came her for? A thank you." Again came that humorless laugh. "Well then, thank you."

Lena didn't know what else to say before setting her jaw and speaking as firmly as possible. "You're coming back with me."

"And why in the world would I do such a thing?" Lena blinked furiously as the lights were suddenly flicked on. She watched the blue skinned woman walk calmly over to the couch and lounge on it making a big show of getting comfortable. 

"You will get answers." Lena said as if it were horribly obvious. 

"And what will you receive from this? I do not see why you care." Lena noticed Widowmaker's slight frown and her cold eyes studying Lena's frame. Most likely searching for answers in her demeanor. 

"I want to know. Why would Talon try to kill you?" Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest covering the soft glow of her accelerator. 

"That is not the answer. You don't even know what it is you desire. You're curious. More importantly I intrigue you. I know you like the rest of your friends. You all wonder 'what happened to you?' 'Why are you so cruel?'" Widowmaker shook her head looking bored with he conversation. "If I wished to address such questions I would have done so already."

"Perhaps I am curious. But aren't ya at least interested in my offer? You gain everything with nothing to lose but I get nothin'." Lena studied her rival searching for any indication of a slip in her cool facade. There was none. At least none Lena could see. 

"And suffer interacting with your companions? Where's the fun? If I can't kill." Lena rolled her eyes in response. "You think it would be easy to integrate me into our ranks. We are completely together different. It is chaos waiting to happen."

"Exactly so it should be fun." Lena mused an idea fluttering in her head. She turned towards the door and grasped the handle unlocking it. She flicked he lights off and kicked the door open. "The decision is yours love. What'll it be?"

Lena didn't wait for an answer and simply stepped outside letting the door shut and Beginning her way back to he aircraft. As she ran her hopes sank. She could have sworn Widowmaker would have taken the bait. She was as curious as Lena was. Better yet it was another opportunity to penetrate he enemy from the inside out. How could she possibly refuse such an opportunity? 

Lena disappeared into the woods and sighed in defeat hurrying back to the aircraft that waited in the dark for her. After lingering a moment she gave up. Perhaps here was no convincing the enemy. 

After seating herself in the cockpit she revved the engines to life testing he basic functions to prepare for lift off. Lena nearly jumped out of her seat when a firm plopped down next to her. 

"No need to jump Cherie if I wanted you dead I would have killed you numerous times already. You're fun to play with so I'll abide by the rules of your game." Lena swallowed hard and nodded raising the aircraft off of the ground. 

"Alright then." Lena settled in her seat albeit still tense. She noticed how comfortable her rival was as if this didn't bother her, then again if she couldn't feel, Lena supposed she was poor at sensing tension and awkward atmospheres. 

The ride back was silent. Lena didn't know what to expect when she arrived back at base. Most likely a stern talking to from Jack. That she could handle. As Lena made her way closer to home she began to grow significantly more tired. She had not noticed how exhausted the day had made her. 

Lena hoped Jacks lecture was at least quick so she could sleep. The girl needed her energy, especially if she was to put up with her rival.


End file.
